villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Death Eaters
The Death Eaters, also sometimes called "The Eaters", also sometimes known as "Knights of Walpurgis", are an evil society of renegade magicians turned dark wizards who are the followers of Lord Voldemort and the collective true primary antagonists of the Harry Potter book series and its following film series. The group primarily consisted of wizards and witches who were radical pure blood supremacists and who practised the Dark Arts with reckless abandon, without regard to or fear of wizarding law. Lord Voldemort used this select group of wizards and witches during both the first and second Wizarding Wars, employing them as his elite force. They often wore black hoods and masks with snake-like eye slits to cover their faces. The Death Eaters are often cloaked, and wear dark, oddly shaped masks with snake-like eye slits, to cover their faces and to resemble evil. They also tend to wear tall, pointed hats approximately half the length of the wearer's height like the Ku Klux Klan. Death Eaters are not to be confused with Dementors, the guards of the Prison of Azkaban, which are similar in shape. Death Eaters are often spies; they keep their loyalty to Voldemort secret as many are involved with the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Death Eaters had a symbol on their arm, called the Dark Mark, a skull with a serpent crawling out of the mouth for a tongue. When Voldemort touched one of them via the Protean Charm, each of the Death Eaters felt it, signalling for them to apparate to their leader's side. A larger Dark Mark cast in the sky with the spell Morsmordre would sometimes be used to frighten the Wizarding World, because it was frequently cast at the site of murders. Some examples of Death Eaters are Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. Snape, who serves as a professor of potions and chemical spells at Hogwarts, serves the Dark Lord but is also a true friend of Albus Dumbledore, the head of the school. Lucius is the father of Draco Malfoy, a young enemy of Harry Potter and student of the Slytherin House. Draco is also a Death Eater himself; both he and his father planned the death of Dumbledore as well as Harry Potter. When Voldemort was finally killed by Harry, the Dark Marks on the Death Eaters' arms turned into powerless scars and the ones that survived the Battle of Hogwarts were immediately arrested. Gallery The Death Eaters.jpg Snape Death Eater.jpg Death Eaters.jpg|The Death Eaters Lego Death Eater (2007).png|Original Lego Death Eater released in 2007 set 5378. 163px-10217malfoydeatheater.png.jpeg|Lego Death Eater released 2010-2011. Masked Death Eaters.jpg Elite Death Eaters.jpg Lord Voldemort & the Death Eaters.jpg 6042befe3c5af784b8f9a7f4641635f4.jpg Trivia *Death Eaters are similar to the Pure Ones. **Both serve as followers to the main antagonist (Lord Voldemort and Metal Beak). **Both believe that one type are superior (Pure Blood Wizards/Witches and Tyto Owls). **Both groups also wear masks. Category:Magic Category:Supremacists Category:Fanatics Category:Evil Organization Category:Harry Potter Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Minion Category:Pawns Category:Terrorists Category:Xenophobes Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Social Darwinists Category:Sadists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Criminals Category:Elementals Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Oppressors Category:Delusional Category:Mongers Category:Homicidal Category:Serial Killers Category:Tyrants Category:Misanthropes Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Hegemony Category:Monsters Category:Man-Eaters